Everlasting Rose
by Shadow54
Summary: Learn the true emotions of Sonic the hedgehog when he discovers his true love. (Short story)
1. Everlasting Rose

Author's Note: May be a little mature  
  
I do not claim ownership of Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose.  
  
***True Love***  
  
There was once a time that I thought there was no such thing as true love. Oh, I had seen it in the eyes of the fellow people of station square, heard them as they laughed with their man or woman. I would watch enviously as they touched each other's hands, their eyes sparkling with a feeling that could not be described in words. Everyone sees me as a hero, and so many wish they could have the honor at being at my side, but do they love me? No, they don't see me out just to be with me, they love me for my ability, not my heart.  
  
I ran off into the country for a bit of solace. The city is my true home, there is no doubt about that, but sometimes it gets a little to busy for me. My ears grow weary of the sound of sirens, the laughter of children, or the rush of an automobile. Out in the country, there is just fields, rolling green hills, and the sound of small streams flowing about the area. My eyes lavish in the golden sun that blazes ahead, its warm gentle light warming my blue coat. My quills feel the breeze in the air, my heart beats to the song of the forest. I feel happy out here for now, when I'm just so tired from running and being the hero I was always meant to be. I often wonder if even villains need a time just to lay back their heads and relax. Ah that doesn't matter, I'm just going to enjoy this moment.  
  
Out in the distance, two pairs of eyes are watching me. I had noticed it when I went up onto a rather high hill. I smile, noticing its brown body beautifully lope into view. It's a deer, a beautiful doe to be exact. Soon, more come into view, throwing their heads up in happiness as they run across the land that is so rightfully theirs. I think about Tails, Knuckles, and yes, even Robotnik. I hate him, hate him for what he has done, but, at the same time I wonder just what causing him to want to rule things so badly. I've spent all my life fighting for justice, yet it seems the world is null and void with it. Robotnik is fighting to rule a world that sometimes doesn't seem right, like people have forgotten what it truly means to be happy.  
  
The sound of footsteps at the base of the hill cause me to break my gaze with the heard of deer. I look down, spotting Amy Rose. She doesn't see me, but she too is staring at the sky, wonder in her reddish eyes. The sun illuminates her beautiful fur and for the first time, I am not annoyed to see her. She holds a rose in her hand, and her eyes sparkle with content as she places it on the ground. She mutters a silent prayer underneath her breath before looking up again. God, I feel like I've missed out on so much when I see her this way. She is not the annoying woman she is in the city. Out here, she is graceful, beautiful, my god, I think I can feel my true feelings rising.  
  
She tosses her head and her pink quills sway in rhythm with the breeze. Her red dress swirls in the wind and her eyes close. I feel a terrible emptiness inside me as I see her go and stride away. Unable to control myself I run after her, though I do so quietly. I touch her on the shoulder, she turns and stares at me. Amy opens her mouth to say something, but I shook my head and smile. She stares at me in wonder, but slowly smiles in return. We regard each other, smiling, each of us with a hint of a tear in our eyes. She steps forward and puts her arms around me, I return it, touching my forehead to hers. I slowly let my hands go down the curves of her body, and I feel her do the same. I love her, I know that now, I love her because she is Amy Rose. Why she loves me, I don't know, but it is pure, down right beautiful. I kiss her slightly on the cheek. She turns her head and kisses me on the lips. I feel like I'm floating.  
  
Slowly, we go to the ground and Amy embraces me tight. I embrace her just as tight. Slowly, she feels for me, and I, I go into her. I hold her and just kiss her passionately, while she holds on tightly to me. When we finally do break, it seemed like hours. I wanted nothing more than to be with her and her the same. The sun slowly sinks into the horizon, still we lay there, me on my back, her head laying on my chest. Slowly, her sweet reddish eyes close, and her breathing slows. I slow mine as well, I feel myself falling into a blissful sleep. A swift breeze over takes the land and I feel something hit the palm of my hand. I look over, half asleep. In my hand is the rose Amy laid on the ground moments ago. I pick up the rose and gently place it in Amy's hair, careful that its thorns do not prick her scalp. I put my arms around her body, and finally my eyes close.  
  
Now I know that true love.....exists... 


	2. Kiss from a rose on the grave

When we awoke again, I felt as if my world had come to its prime. Amy's head brushed against my chest as she lifted it slowly, peering lovingly into my eyes. "Sonic..." she muttered, gently placing her hand on my cheek. I put my hand on top of hers, almost unable to speak. "Amy..." I finally manage to say. Slowly, I sit up, and I feel her get off me. It was a wonderful romantic evening, but I would never admit it to Tails, or anyone who would've mentioned it afterwards. The night was still upon the land, but I cared little about it. I just wanted to be with Amy. Amy reached up, taking the rose from her hair. A small tear runs down her cheeks as she holds it up to the moon light. "Oh Sonic...its like I prayed for..."  
  
"You wanted me that badly?" I said, not believing my own words. The pink hedgehog dropped the rose on my chest, her smile wide, but sad slightly. "All my life I've wanted you, Sonic, I-I just didn't know how to say it correctly."  
  
She turned away suddenly, and I felt the urge to grab her and pull her back. It felt as if any moment she would spring away, running the grass and disappearing far over the horizon, never to be seen again. My mind flashed through all kinds of memories, Amy holding me in a bear hug every time I crossed her path, her screaming in delight any time I called out to her, the twinkle in her eye when I happened to hold her hand to prevent her from falling from a high rise. I don't see how I could be annoyed at that now, perhaps it was because I am so busy being a hero, I deny my inner thoughts. I chuckle out loud, I'm thinking like a shrink. I stand up slowly, watching Amy, hoping to God that she had every intention on being at my side.  
  
There was a muffled sob and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Sonic, I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She turned to face me. My god, even while crying she is beautiful. The tears on her cheeks glisten in the moon light, and her pink fur seems to glow.  
  
"For being me, for always stepping in the line of danger."  
  
I place both my hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. "No Amy..." I stall for a moment, my voice seemed to just trail off for a moment, but finally, I find my words. "Its my fault, I brought it upon myself, because I have never loved. Love to me is indifferent sometimes, I've always tried to be the hero. But there was always a void inside me, deep and frustrating. But when you came here tonight, I felt it disappear. It is you, Amy Rose, who I truly need." I pulled her forward, and kiss her passionately. She returns it, I could feel her love as she could feel mine. The moon rose higher still, and it seemed a shame that we must go back to the city, but time has a way of getting in the way.  
  
"Come on Amy, we need to go home." She sighed, but held out her hand. I took it, and slowly, hand and hand, we made our way back to Station Square.  
  
Tails and the other guys surprisingly acted very happily toward the news that Amy and I got together. They welcomed the news, and even threw a celebration. Knuckles had came down from Angel Island along with Rouge, to announce that they too decided that they wanted to live their lives together. Tails seemed to be disappointed about it, and I'm not going to deny that I know why. Tails has been like a brother to me, and I to him. It seemed now that Amy was the star of my life, that with her around, there would be no more time for Tails. One night, when I left my love alone to sleep, I went to find him. He was settled at the end of a cliff, his twin tails flicking aimlessly in the breeze. "Tails..."  
  
He looked up forlornly, like he was not there, like his soul had flown else where. "Oh...hello Sonic." I sat down next to him, looking up at the star spangled sky.  
  
"I know what you are worried about."  
  
Tails looked away, unwilling to admit it. I knew then, it was I who had to say all the words of reassurance.  
  
"Tails, Your still my bro, no matter who I meet, or what happens to any of us."  
  
Tails slowly turned to look at me, and then slowly, he smiled, nodding. "Thank you Sonic, it was what I needed to hear"  
  
I stand, giving him the thumbs up and slowly, make it back to Amy's apartment.  
  
I would like to have said that things went on normally, and eventually Amy and I became a family. But the time was delayed, for one day, I had gone out with Tails to see his latest model of the Tornado. We were flying along, and I had to admit, the plane flew like the wind. The sun was shining brightly over the land, making the very day seem to glow with a new hope when an explosion caught our attention. "Tails!" I yelled, not knowing what else to say. My friend quickly maneuvered the plane toward the rising flames. I gasped out loud at what I saw. Doctor Robotnik sat on his Egg-O- Matic, laughing at the burning rubble.  
  
"M-my workshop." Tails stuttered, looking at his once peaceful home. I felt a bitterness surge through me, and I leapt of the plane, eager to fight, to give Eggman what he truly deserved. But the fat man laughed and rose higher in the air. I yelled insults, swore loudly, purely frustrated by my failed attempt. Tails flew his plane toward Eggman and fired at him, but the Eggman retreated quickly, flying over the trees. Tails wanted to fly after him, I could tell, but I knew it was fruitless, the raging flames could consume the forest if not taken care of.  
  
"NO Tails! Get help! HURRY!"  
  
I stared, broken hearted as Tails flew off, his fur matted with tears..  
  
Amy held me that night as tight as she could, knowing I was grieving deeply inside. I felt as if I had let my best friend down. The fire had been put out before it could spread, but what was left of Tails's work shop was not worth mentioning. Knuckles offered him a place on Angel Island, knowing full well that Tails had no intention on living in the city. I had other plans, I was going to finally take on Eggman and defeat him. Amy insisted on coming, but I forbade her, making her promise that she would not put herself in the line of danger. She reluctantly did so, saying that she was doing this only for me. I loved that hedgehog, now more than ever.  
  
The way to the Mystic Ruins was a breeze, especially cause the open trails made it easy to run. I knew I could get there faster by train, but sometimes, running felt so much better. When I reached the forest, I quickly set out to locate Eggman's base. Amy was the only one who knew of my plans, and I have to admit, it seemed crazy that I was taking on Doctor Robotnik alone. It took a few hours, but finally I found the base nestled at the base of a high cliff. Carefully, I made my descent. The base was heavily guarded, surrounded by monitor droids and hover lasers. I finally found the entrance and actually, it was quite easy to get inside. I moved as stealthily as I could, I was here to deal with Eggman himself, not any of his minions. Too my surprise, I found him standing in the main area of his base. I walked in, ready to strike him with a surprise homing attack. He turned suddenly. "I've been waiting for you Sonic.." He said, smiling cruelly.  
  
"Eggman" I said, anger coursing through my entire body. "You'll pay for it today, I swear to god you will.."  
  
To my surprise, he walked coolly out of the room. "Well then, I guess I'll take my leave." I had little time to ponder this action, for he suddenly pressed a button. Klaxon alarms wailed and the doors slammed shut all around me. "Self destruction in five minutes.." said a mechanical voice. I was horrified. More laughter filled the building, and I knew Eggman had flown away. There was a loud pounding on the door, but not as if it was done by a fist, but as if it was being done by a hammer...  
  
"Sonic!" cried a feminine voice.  
  
"AMY!" I yelled, both angry that she was here and glad at the same time. The metal door finally gave away and immediately I felt her hand grab mine. "Come on!" We took off, side by side making our way through the winding base. The base was quite large and time was counting down fast.  
  
"1 minute to self destruction.." droned the mechanical voice. I quickened my pace. When I reached the outside of the base, I saw that it had been set ablaze. Next thing that happened, happened in slow motion. The flames were fueled by gas, making them spread quickly. I jumped backward, accidently sending Amy back into the base entrance. She landed with a hard thud. Before I could jump back to save her, the metal support gave way to the heat of the flames, she was trapped inside. "AMY!" I cried, pounding on the door. I hear her muffled screams come out of the entrance. I throw all my weight against the metal pile, giving it everything I have. There was a loud ringing sound, and slowly, the base began to detonate. I feel the flames sear my body as they grow hotter. I care less about the pain however, I just wanted to get to Amy. There was a loud explosion, and I know I am too late. Whats left of the base crumbles to the ground. I'm burned real bad, but I didn't care. I dig into the rubble, and using my quills and I plow through sharp metal and fire. It cuts into my body, my neck, my legs, I feel myself losing blood. "Amy!" I cried, my voice weak despite my effort.  
  
"Sonic..." said another weak voice.  
  
I look down, and see the charred form of Amy lying on the ground. Her breathing slow and labored. "Amy.." I said, touching her. She reaches up and grabs my hand. "Please..don't go away.." I am to weak to stand, I fall by her side. I know now that there is no prayer for both me or her, but I 'm with her... Tears spill down my eyes. "Amy..I'm so sorry." As best as she could, she shakes her head. "No....Sonic..."  
  
I pull her close to me...and even then I'm having trouble seeing. And just before everything goes dark, there was only one thing Amy said before she breathed her last. "Sonic....I love you...."  
  
"I love you....too..."  
  
The End 


End file.
